Winds of War
by ZenWriterZero
Summary: The Darkin Blade muses on battles past and battles to come.


Disclaimer: I don't own League of Legends or anything associated with it.

Winds of War

_The Institute of War, _ Aatrox thought with a small smirk on his face. _How foolish._ The Darkin Blade stood atop one of the spires of the great castile looking down on it all. _But even so it houses such great…talent. Useful talent._

Aatrox flexed his wings and looked up at the night sky, particularly the full moon. It brought a smile to his face as he remembered battles long past that were fought under such a full moon.

Unfortunately his reverie was disturbed by someone who was less silent than she thought she was.

"Aren't you under house arrest Night Hunter?" he rasped out.

Doing her best not to let her surprise show, Vayne stepped out of the shadow she had been hiding in. Her crossbow aimed squarely at his head.

Without a word she launched the bolt.

Only to have Aatrox catch it without even bothering to look her way.

"Hmmm, spirited and determined. Good."

He tossed the arrow off the building.

"What business have you with me Vayne?"

"Hmph, what do you think?"

Aatrox chuckled. "Ahh you saw me enjoying myself up here and thought it would be a good opportunity to kill me? Seeing as how all your attempts to kill certain residents within this institute has led to your imprisonment. It is impressive that you managed to escape."

She said nothing.

"Your first error," the Darkin continued, "is to mistake me for the night dwellers that are your usual prey. I am something far different from those…amusing beings."

Her eyes flashed at that.

"There is _nothing,_ amusing about what I hunt, creature."

"Hmmm, ah it so it is pain that motivates you? That makes you into such a warrior."

Vayne didn't even blink, she just readied her other cross bow, slowly.

"Do not bother night hunter, I have no wish to fight this night. And killing you would be a waste of talent."

"Such confidence," she snorted. "Many things I've hunted have said similar things, and I've killed every last one of them."

Now Aatrox let out a full laugh.

"Very spirited indeed."

He turned to look at her.

"Your time would be better spent trying to slay Vladimir yet again. I've heard that he's left for a nearby town."

Her eyes widened behind her glasses.

"You're lying."

"Am I Night Hunter? Can you afford to take that chance? You know very well of Vladimir's particular…appetites. Can you really just let him be?"

Vayne contemplated her options. If Vladimir was loose, surely a summoner would be keeping an eye on him. He wouldn't try anything so close to the Institute surely? On the other hand if she had even a chance of killing the sick bastard…she had to take it. This creature with the bloodsucking blade would keep for a time.

Before she left though, she had one final question.

"What are you after Darkin Blade? Why are you in the league?"

"Hmph," Aatrox smirked. "Simple, I wish to be here when it happens."

"When what happens?"

"The _war."_

He looked back up at the moon.

"Allow me to share some knowledge with you Night Hunter, knowledge that all within this farce of an institution know deep within their hearts but refuse to accept. There is a war coming, this League of Legends has managed to suppress the wars of this world for a time, but war will only be suppressed for so long. The winds of war are rising now and in time they will carry the howls of bloodlust, the roars of victory and the screams of the defeated. It will be a war unlike anything this world has seen, battles between ancient and new powers, between warriors of a caliber I have only dreamed of and even of grudges and feuds that will shape the course of events for thousands of years hence."

He smiled at the moon once again.

"It will be _beautiful."_

Vayne lingered until he was finished before she dropped down from the tower. Trying to pass off Aatrox's words as merely delusion or grandstanding. But try as she might, she couldn't' shake the feeling that he was telling the truth.

As for the Darkin himself, he grabbed his blade and stretched his wings out to their full span. Thinking of all that was to come. The bloody battles, the strife, the courage, the warriors and of course, of his greatest creation, Tyndamere.

_The winds of war are rising._


End file.
